The Dream Folk
by princessoftheshadowsofdestiny
Summary: What if you had a dream, one you cherished above all others? What if life breathed into it as soon as it passed your lips? What if you never knew that it had become reality, if you thought it had all been a dream? Come and see the fate of a girl who forgot the legend she was told, forgot the dream she had so cherished, and discovered what lay behind the thin viel of a stolen memory
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I know it's been forever but don't kill me I had a legitimate reason for not typing! I being a Flipping moron managed to break my arm. After enduring several terrible weeks of school (thank god it was only a small fracture) here I am back to type for all of you readers. If any of you would be so kind to supply your ideas the top three ideas will be put in my story and get prizes! Just PM or review me with your ideas. I hope you all don't kill me as I hand out virtual cookies your pick of chocolate chip , peanut butter, gingerbread, and snickerdoodle with a free cup of hot cocoa with whipped cream and caramel. Here we go the new and improved version of the dream folk coming up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto so those stupid lawyers can leave me be to eat my ice cream and hug my teddy bear**

**Prologue**

In these universes there are many worlds with the same people in the same place. Déjà vu can occur when one person follows in the footsteps of themselves in an alternate universe. In one there are ninja's in another, ours there are businessmen, and in even others there are kings and queens with total power.

Within these worlds there are many colors and styles of hair. Some is long. Some is short. Some is slid into a sleek bun, or a fluffy pony tail, or even just left flowing down their backs. Some have golden blonde others chocolaty brunette and even others have dyed neons. Some have hair blacker than a ravens wing or seem to have tongues of flame spiraling from their brow, but in this world of colors a family stands out.

On the edge of an ancient forest there lies a rather large hand built cottage of brick, its chimney puffing out thick smoke into the chilly spring morning. A large THWACK rang through the frigid air, resonating from the location of a large man.

His short and jagged white locks brushed against his tanned hide, swaying in the wind. His thick muscles flexed with his six and a half foot frame, lifting his axe high into the air. His green eyes shined at the large pile of lumber before him.

He wiped his brow and turned towards the small door behind him. A woman stood there, her hair cascading down her back in

a fountain of rich crimson silk. Her blood colored eyes roved the area searching for her husband. Her back was bent to the point of near breaking to support the rest of her torso.

"Ichihara!" she cried as she began to collapse, a look of horror etched into her features. The man rushed forward cushioning her sure to be painful and deadly fall.

He lifted her gently, ever mindful of her swollen belly, and asked "Kushina, are you alright?"

"I think it's time, Honey," She gaped, sweat plastering bloody strands to her forehead, her kimono soaked and clinging to her body.

"Tsunade! Shizune! Her water has broken!" He yelped as the two women strode into the birthing room.

Tsunade shook her head, causing her silvery blonde hair to settle over her shoulder in her signature twin pony tails. She leaned forward over the woman with her eye brow raised, her heavy chest drooping onto the edge of the bed.

"hmm… Shizune! Get me three towels and a bucket of warm water , It's time to deliver the first Haruno!" The woman at her side instantly did as told, her black hair flashing in and out of the door way into the room.

And so the process of birthing began, including threatening screams from Kushina, causing her strong husband to cower in fear while she clung to his hand so hard she almost broke his fingers.

"You bastard! Next time you need a screw job go capture a god damn squirrel or fid a nice hole in a fucking oak tree! If you do this again you won';t have more than two children because I will shove you dick into a wolfs mouth shove them into a pie ad force you to eat it!"

With each curse her grip grew tighter and her moans of pain grew even louder

"Kushina You're doing fine, keep pushing. The baby's head is crowning you're almost there. One, two, three, PUSH" She cried out loudly then collapsed back onto the bed.

Another cry ripped through the air, this one more high pitched. Kushina sat up tiredly and searched for the sound, feeling the air with the tips of her fingers. Tsunade watched her grope for a moment as she cleaned the girl, before handing her over to her panting mother.

She cradled her close, gazing with wonder upon the face of her beautiful daughter. She took in the apple green eyes that sparkled in the dim light, and the rosy petals sprayed with light of the dawning sun.

"We will call her Sakura,"

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000**

**So how do you guys like the new version?! Review me with your thoughts! Ja ne!**


	2. Enter Shadow Wolf Sasuke

**Me:Hey guys! I'm back for the next installment of the new and improved Dream folk! When I was at school today writing this chapter this idiot asked me what the name of it was. I told him and he said and I quote "Is that some Asian version of Dream fuck?" I smacked him in the head for saying that nonsense I mean come on dream fuck? That has to be the most disgusting title for anything that could ever be written. Wait… Maybe that's the title of the book he's writing about being gay with Justin Beiber! Oh random fact a wolf is a synonym for traitor so I thought his fit even though he isn't a traitor in this story.**

**Now here to say my disclaimer we welcome Itachi Uchiha!**

**Itachi-niichan: Hi people of the fan fiction world.**

**(Deidara walks in)**

**Dei: Yo! Sup home doggies! Yo chic get outta meh chili! Move out ta way the king's commin through.**

**Me: Deidara… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ACTING LIKE SOME WIMPY GANGSTER FUCK! GET A DAMN GRIP AND STOP ACTING LIKE THOSE 'I'M SO BADASS' TWELVE YEAR OLDS! YOU'RE PART OF THE AKATSUK IFOR HEAVENS SAKE!**

**(Itachi holds me back from killing dei)**

**Itachi: Now destiny-chan calm down. We need him alive.**

**Me: ugh! Fine but he has to come here first.**

**(dei gets shove towards me)**

**(I put Dave's insanity hot sauce into the mouths on his hand)**

**Dei: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH Damn that burns!**

**Me: now Ita-kun say the disclaimer**

**Itachi: Miss destiny –chan doesn't own naruto in any way shape or form she just owns the plot and hope to publish this story into a book later in life okay?**

**Onward!**

**Chapter One: Enter Shadow Wolf Sasuke**

A petite form flashed into an alley, hiding from the other person roaming the streets of the small village.

"I'm going to find you Sakura!" The white haired man called, earning himself some familiar looks from the nearby villagers.

"Ichihara, don't you ever tire of that silly game?" the fruit merchant asked.

"No, not when I'm playing with my little girl," he replied.

The girl of thirteen decided that this was her time to childishly reply, "If you couldn't find me when I wasn't as smart you definitely won't find me now, Daddy!"

She giggled steeping just a bit further into the alley. A low bark caught her attention, causing her to freeze and turn around.

A shadow much larger than she was cast on the wall, though there was no light behind it. Her famous curiosity getting the better of her, she examined it, finding a terrifying fact. It wasn't a shadow.

A wolf as dark as the sky at witching hour was standing with her in a small alley, his eyes boring into her with a black gaze. But his ears were perked, not flattened against his skull as per usual with an angry canine, and his tail wasn't rigid, in fact it was lightly wagging.

There was no question of sex. The wolf was Six and a half feet long, three and a half feet wide, and four feet tall on all fours. That and the domineering presence the animal emitted clearly screamed alpha male.

She tentatively reached out her hand, slim fingers stretched towards his furred muzzle. He leaned forward pressing his wet black nose into her hand, sniffing. She giggled slightly and moved her hand to scratch behind his velvety ears, marveling at the silky texture. He leaned into her gently caress, making a strange grunting sound, nearly sounding like an almost familiar 'hn' in contentment.

"Hmm… I've never thought about getting a pet wolf, but you seem strangely sweet. C'mon Sasuke!"

The dog froze instantaneously, looking at her fixedly.

She froze at the strange, almost human look of surprise the canine was giving her.

"What? You need a name and it just seems to…fit. It feels so familiar saying that name, almost like I forgot about somebody named Sasuke… Never mind, probably just deja'vu."

Sasuke made another satisfied "hn," and strode forward out of the alleyway, Sakura tripping over her own feet trying to follow him.

As they left the alley way behind Sasuke took up a protective stance as they walked down the forest path, walking slightly in front of her tensed to move quickly and attack.

An old stone cottage came into view and Sakura briskly walked towards it.

Her father, who had given up on finding her, was stoking the fire in the living room. At her entry he turned,"Oh Sakura welcome home,"

As he began to turn back around Sasuke padded in behind her, scenting his new surroundings.

Her father's eyes widened, "SAKURA RUN!"

He picked up a flaming stick from the fire and pointed it at the wolf. Sasuke shrank back growling at the man, his ears flattened against his skull.

"No! Dad don't!" she screeched throwing herself over Sasuke protecting his body with her own. "He's tame! He won't hurt us!"

Ichihara remained tense, "Sakura, he's a beast, not a pet bunny. Move so I can dispatch him."

"Never," She cried, her diamond tears falling down and wetting his silky fur. He gently nudged her onto his back, then turned and bared his fangs at Ichihara, knocking the burning stick out of his hands and into the fire. Sasuke shot him a look that clearly read 'shape up you fucktard or she won't be coming back'. He shot out of the cottage, Sakura clinging tightly to his fur.

He rushed down an old merchants' path racing through the trees. Animals joined them unnoticed by Sakura.

A swan, a deer, a weasel, a falcon, a mongoose, a mouse, a fox, a sandy coated bobcat , and a butterfly. (who do these animals represent? The people who get the answers right get a special prize)

Sasuke suddenly halted, allowing her to dismount. A woman sat there, her silvery blonde hair glistening in a pair of twin pigtails. She was wearing a gray sleeveless kimono exposing some ample cleavage and a green cloak. Her honey colored eyes glistened as she looked the pair over.

"Hello," Sakura called, politely bowing, "My name is Sakura. Who are you?"

The woman smirked thinking back to when she disappeared after helping this child into life, "My name is Tsunade. You look like you need a good story. Please sit,"

"Well I do like stories," the pinkette replied sitting down. Sasuke followed suit, nosing his way beneath her side.

"I think this story is perfect for you."

" Once, in this very forest a witch lived. Her husband had recently passed and she was still heavy with his child. She wanted her baby to grow up in a world of magic and fantasy, so, during the witching hour, she cast an enchantment over the wood. This spell ensured that if a story was told in the boundaries of the forest, the people within the stories became real. A newly made being with and evil soul was trapped in a dark prison, with no hope of escape. A pure soul, however, was sent to live in a beautiful city hidden deep within the forest, The city of the Dream Folk."

Her eyes began drifting shut with the setting sun, "Yeah," she mumbled sleepily, "Dream Folk," She slipped into unconsciousness.

Sasuke gently picked her up, draped across his furry back and moved so fast he nearly teleported to her room. After erasing her father's memory, he placed her in her bed, morphing into his human shape.

He gazed at her, gently caressing her smooth cheek, "Until your eighteenth year, my love," he murmered, "Then I shall come for you, as is tradition."

He stepped back, his eyes glowing crimson for a moment, before he disappeared into shadow.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00**

**So how's my new first chapter? I hope you guys liked it! Review please ja ne!**


	3. Enter a Cliché Time Skip

**Hey guys! Here we are for a new installment of the dream folk! I know it has been a while but I do have things to do with my other stories. I also have work to do, family to entertain, food to nourish myself with, teachers to curse to hell, and a bunch of other crap that takes up my time, so I am sorry for the long waits for every update. I like this version better so it might be updated faster than the other version.**

**Any who, I have been sad lately, because when I have so many views on this story I don't have very many reviews. The reviews that I do have are usually just telling me to update soon, but those aren't the words I want to hear. I would love for people to tell what they thought was good what they thought was bad and everything else. I also want to add that ANYONE can review my story, whether they have a fan fiction account or not. I believe that all reviewers are equal, I was reading fan fiction long before I got an account on this website and I like to believe I had good reviews. Just to clarify, EVERY REVIEWER IS AN EQUAL ATTRIBUTION TO MY STORY WHETHER THEY ARE AUTHORS OR JUST READERS!**

**While I do enjoy reviews, I do not enjoy yaoi. The images from the disgusting pairings that I have heard of have scarred my mind. I mean seriously orochimaru /sasuke! Just writing that word brings up the images of weird snaky tongue and just ugh! And Kakanaru or sasunaru, Who ever said that naruto was gay! I mean he's chasing after sakura enough to prove that he isn't gay so how do they cook up these pairings. I don't mean to sound homophobic, because I'm not. One of my very good friends is a gay guy! He always comes with me and my bff when we go to the mall and helps up pick matching clothes.**

**I just grew up with the classic southern Cinderella sort of tale. Girl goes to a party, knocks into some guy, guy is nice to her, and they eventually fall in love! While having a gay friend has given me some interesting insight into the world of guys (pretty much the land of horn dogs except for the nice boys who are at the bottom of the hierarchy system. The hornier and stupider you are the closer you are to the king) I don't enjoy imagining the actual sex part of his relationships. I prefer to just talk about cute boys and look for nice shoes with him.**

**My other stories might be updated soon, I haven't done any super decisions yet I wanna get this one up first!**

**Disclaimer: If it wasn't already apparent, I do not own naruto, so will the parasites peering over my shoulder please leave me alone. (lawyers walk of grumbling about revenge for the newest thwarting)**

**Onward!**

**Chapter Two: Enter a Cliché Time Skip**

Shafts of sunlight began to drift forward in the dawn, coloring the previously shadowed room. They revealed a sandy stone floor and a reddish brown rug, a cherry wood dresser and a small silver chest decorated with carved vines. Several pots of thick, colored liquid next to slightly colored canvas and other pieces of artistry are revealed next, along with a worn wardrobe filled with demure clothing.

One ray of golden sun breaks free from his brethren, creeping up a snowy pelf of fur. The line of gold glides further over a ridge and resting on a spot that would not be appreciated, directly over bright eyes hidden by their lids.

First an uncomfortable grumble, then a low moan escapes soft full lips and a slim form shifts beneath the soft duvet. The sun does not relent so slowly the girl lifts her torso, letting the fur fall. After a vigorous rubbing, she opens her apple green eyes and yawns rather loudly, it echoing through her room.

Springs creak as she removes herself from her small bed, revealing her simple white night dress. She slid across the room, sauntering over to the thick paints and sitting on a simple wooden stool in front of an equally simple easel. A large canvas rested there upon it stood a masterpiece of nature.

A beautiful forest coated the soft fabric. On the left it was a warm autumn, with sunlight streaming through the trees, while on the right it was a snowy wonderland coated in special magic. A stream ran through the land of fall, half circling a grassy knoll. A little circle of animals sat In the corner of the fall, playing gently with each other.

Sakura carefully selected a dark midnight and focused her attention on the knoll. She carefully watched as her own hand created a dark wolf, half way in fall half way in winter. His paws rested above icicles and his head and neck gracefully curved back towards his pack in autumn. White showered his belly and gray accented the back of his spine, creating a twist of pure magic. (link on profile)

She removed her hand, admiring her handiwork before noticing the light had begun to come from a different side of the room.

"Shit!" she shrieked, quickly sliding away from her easel. She hurriedly ran around her room as if she was a tornado, creating a path of neatness rather than destruction. She ran to the large rustic dresser, lifting the small face mirror and pulling out the small silver chest.

She breathed in deeply, calming herself, before opening it with the key that was worn around her neck. The lid slowly lifted and an enchanting sight lay there. A gown lay on top, which will be described in its magnificence later. Silver silk ribbons were folded beneath it, along with a large package of make up along with a silver brush.

She lifted a thin brush and lined her eyes with black, too busy to notice the eyes staring at her through the window.

A man, skin fair as snow, hair like midnight, stood watching her, a content smile on his face. He watched as she gently brushed out her hair until it smoothly fell to its normal waist length style before it was curled gently so it waved to just above her where it had fallen before. He silently sauntered behind her, his fingers nearly brushing her hair before catching himself and retracting it, letting fall to his side. He drifted back towards the window

'_It has been many years Sakura, we will soon meet again' _He thought before disappearing into smoke and shadow, leaving behind a heavy silver comb ornamented with a large opal. (link to pic on profile)

Sakura, not noticing all of this internal commotion, slid behind an ornamented changing screen before dropping her demure night gown. She wrapped herself in only white silken chest bindings, for she didn't need a corset as slim as she was. A pair of mid-thigh length black spandex shorts went on as well, covering her innocence.

After a short struggle the dress was pulled over her head and she was tightening the back so it wouldn't reveal too much of her ample cleavage.

She exited the screen tying the silky silver ribbons around her feet and ankles, and was nearly ready to leave when something silver caught her eye.

"What is THAT?"

She curiously glided towards it, finding an intricate silver comb lying on her night stand. She gently lifted it, admiring the luminescent stones shimmering in their mounts.

"Did father leave me an early birthday present?" She asked, slowly stroking the metal. "Well if he did leave it for me I wouldn't want to be rude, to him anyway."

She looked out the window, gauging the time, before decisively striding back to the vanity, picking up the hair brush and the spare ribbon, and setting herself to work.

After half an hour and much trial and error, Sakura finally set her brush down to admire her handy work. She had managed to pull her long bangs into a neat bun, bound with the spare ribbon, exposing her high cheekbones. She had made a pair of braids on either side of the updo and wrapped them around it holding them there with bobby pins. The comb was tuck beneath the top of the bun.

She did a last minute check in the full length mirror. Her apple green eyes were edged with coal black and looked to be pink and gray caught in and endless dance of splendor, and her lips were painted a deep crimson. She wore a strapless silver gown layered at the bottom so that the front ended at her knees and the back ended an inch above the floor. The fabric itself was decorated in swirling images in red, blue, and a shadowy black, depicting magnificent creatures and spirals. The silky rbbons wrapped around her slim feet and ankles before ending half way up her shins, showcasing her fair skin.

She breathed a sigh of relief before standing up and exiting the room after grabbing a small bundle of paper.

"All right, let's do this," She said to herself before striding out the door, "I'm going to rock this Taco stand!"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

**Sasuke's getting a little close huh? Don't forget to review! AND YES I'M LOOKING AT YOU!**


	4. important note about my stories

**Hey guys I know you all are probably angry with me for not updating, but right now my life is spiraling into the chasm of despair. My grades are low, and my parents are getting a divorce, which is a very dirty and painful process.****I'm will not be abandoning my fanfics, but I wont be updating until all of this horror ends. Thank you all for understanding.**


End file.
